


match made in hell

by lovelychans



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelychans/pseuds/lovelychans
Summary: you meet a stereotypical bad boy, but he might just have gotten you into a trap.





	match made in hell

introduction:

 

pairing: minho x yn

genre: fluff, and maybe a bit of suggestive content

 


End file.
